enamorándome de un mafioso
by Mily de Cullen
Summary: -¿por que lo hiciste? -tenia que tenerte a mi lado,costase lo que costase, te lo prometí yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Conejita un secuestro, un viejo amor, la mafia y ¿las vegas? summary completo adentro, entren y lean que no se arrepentiran
1. I

_**Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Ferrell,**_  
_**FFAD.** _

_Twilight no me pertenece, escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

Y corrí.

Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitían mis pequeños pies en la dura arena del desierto de Las Vegas, Nevada. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Lo último que recordaba era haberme recostado en la cama de mi departamento en Seattle después de la fiesta de una de mis amigas. Después de ese vago recuerdo, todo era oscuridad… y voces que no reconocía. Desperté en el mismo instante en el que me estaban sacando de la cajuela de ese Ferrari, no lo dudé ni un instante y eché a correr, pero mi duda seguía allí; ¡¿qué carajo estaba haciendo yo, Bella Swan, la recatadita de todo Seattle, en Las Vegas?!


	2. II

_**Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Ferrell,**_  
_**FFAD.** _

_Twilight no me pertenece, escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

Los pies comenzaban a pesarme. Mi pecho ardía y mis costados picaban, nunca tuve buena resistencia física y ahora que la necesitaba, no estaba allí. Sólo rogaba a Dios que mi patosidad no hiciera acto de presencia en estos momentos.

Llevaba, al menos, unos cinco minutos corriendo, pero yo sentía como si llevara horas. El tipo que me seguía se veía fuerte, yo le calculaba unos 100kg de peso y 1.90m de altura; si bien yo no era bajita, comparada a él, podría decirse que me podría aplastar con su enorme brazo cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero.

No aguantaría más, lo sabía, mi mente me decía que me rindiera y dejara que esos tipos me quitaran mis órganos principales, me cortaran la cabeza y dejaran tirado mi cuerpo en alguna de las frías calles de Las Vegas, pero mi parte fantasiosa y miedosa se negaban a dejar que me hiciesen daño, no ahora. Sólo me faltaba un semestre para acabar la universidad y oficialmente ser psicóloga. No ahora, no puedo rendirme, me decía a mí misma como mecanismo para aumentar la velocidad. Divisé una luz, ¿Dios vienes por mí? No, era una luz roja… era una luz de Las Vegas.

Sentí algo pesado sobre mi hombro ¿eso era una mano? Mierda, me habían atrapado ¿Cómo carajos dejé que esto pasara? Supe que todo había terminado cuando, el mismo tipo de hace unos instantes, me colocaba un pañuelo en cloroformo sobre la boca y me daba un fuerte golpe en mi pálida mejilla.

—Causaste muchos problemas, pequeña zorra, si no fuera porque me pagaran mucho por ti, ya tendrías una bala en tu pequeña cabeza.

—Mike, compórtate, el jefe espera rápido su pedido y sabes que no podemos hacerlo esperar.

—Es una lástima que no podamos observar un rato más a esta monada, ¿no lo crees, James?

Mike y James parecían sólo seguir órdenes, pero ¿de quién? ¿Quién querría hacerme daño hasta llegar al punto de secuestrarme y traerme desde Seattle hasta las Vegas? ¿Yo conocía a ese alguien?

No pude pensar ni escuchar más, el cloroformo comenzó a hacer efecto y me arrastró lentamente a una oscuridad pesada y envolvente donde me encontraba sola con mi conciencia.

Oscuridad.

Silencio.

Es lo único que había en el pequeño cuarto en el que yo, suponía, me encontraba. No podía saber nada más, estaba en un costal***** y con los ojos vendados, pero, no por eso, menos atenta a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, olía a humedad y escuchaba el viento soplando contra algo parecido a una pared.

Yo sabía que me encontraba en un cuarto y muy pequeño, por la asfixia que sentía, mientras estaba sentada y amarrada en esa pequeña silla de madera; también sabía que probablemente siguiera en Las Vegas, sólo que no sabía exactamente en qué parte. Después de eso lo único que sabía es que fui privada de mi libertad por un tipo llamado Mike y por otro llamado James.

Pum, pum, pum, pum.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse al escuchar las pisadas que parecían acercarse a la habitación.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Mu… muy bien, jefe, tal como us-usted pidió.

—¿La trataron con amabilidad?

—Sí, jefe. James y yo la trajimos de la manera más atenta y amable que pudimos.

—Más te vale, Mike, si yo le veo un sólo moratón o rasguño que parezca reciente, me encargaré que tu familia te vea en la punta del Stratosphere***** colgado, y no será específicamente con el corazón aún latiente.

—Sí, jefe, comprendo, sólo le aviso que la chica tiene un moratón en la mejilla…

—¿Qué?

—L-lo que pas-pasa es que ella comenzó a correr cuando la estábamos….

— ¿Cuando la estaban qué, Mike?

—Ella comenzó a correr y se cayó…

—Tú sabes que soy bueno detectando mentiras y justamente en tu rostro, ahora mismo, detecto la mayor de todas.

—Jefe, déjeme explicarle, yo y James so-

PIUM.

¿Eso fue un balazo? ¿El tipo de la voz hermosa acaba de matar a Mike?

—Te daré la oportunidad de explicarte, ve por James y quiero una explicación, si no es una explicación adecuada, tú y él querrán NUNCA haber desobedecido una de mis órdenes, ¿capisci?

—Sí, jefe, deme un rato para buscar a James, conociéndolo está metido en un bar o con alguna p…

—No me interesa saber si conoces a James, ni dónde está metido, me interesa saber qué le hicieron a mi pequeña.

—No tardaré, jefe, pero tengo una duda que quisiera que me respondiera.

—No soy maestra para estar contestando tus dudas emocionales, pero estoy de humor, así que haz tu pregunta.

—Um… Perdone por estar de metiche, pero quisiera saber, ¿por qué le interesa tanto esa mocosa?

—No juegues con tu vida, Mike, ya te la perdoné una vez, no abuses de que estoy de buen humor, llamando mocosa a mi chica y sólo te diré que…

TOC. TOC. TOC

—Pase, ¿qué quieres, James?

—Um… señor, disculpe jefe, la señora Tanya Denali dijo que escuchó un disparo en la habitación y me mandó a investigar, temiendo por usted y su salud.

—El que debería de preocuparse por su salud eres tú.

—¿Yo? Perdone, señor, pero no comprendo por qué me podría suceder algo a mí.

—Mike, ahora es tiempo que me cuentes, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con mi chica?

—Yo se lo contaré, jefe. Verá, cuando íbamos llegando al comienzo del desierto, Mike propuso sacar a la chica del maletero y ponerla en…

—¿Del maletero?

—S-sí, señor, del maletero; lo que pasa es que, cuando pasamos por la ciudad, pensamos que todos verían que una chica iba atada y amordazada en la parte de atrás del auto, y James y yo pensamos que meterla al maletero del auto sería la mejor opción.

—Y, si iba amarrada y amordazada ¿por qué comenzó a correr? Chicos, chicos, chicos, sé que están mintiendo, sudan, su tono es nervioso, díganme la verdad antes de que me enfade más con ustedes y les vuele los sesos a ambos.

—To-todo fue culpa de Mike, señor, él dijo que la chica era demasiado linda y que parecía estar sin estrenar, que él quería probar estar entre sus piernas, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

—¿Eso es verdad, querido Mike?

—No, jefe, James tuvo la culpa. Él la quería para él, sólo que quiere incriminarme a mí.

—Odio que toquen lo que es mío. ¿Lo sabían, no? Yo soy egoísta, celoso y posesivo, además de ser un mafioso, y si alguien osa, aunque sea mirar lo que es de mi propiedad, yo les reviento el cráneo. Pensé que después de años de trabajar conmigo, el jefe de la mafia, lo habían comprendido, pero veo que no es así. Edward Cullen NUNCA da segundas oportunidades.

—Se-señor, por favor, no nos mate le prometemos que nunca más haremos algo así, ni volverá a saber más de nosotros, ¿verdad, James?

—Es tarde para arrepentirse y pedir perdón, caballeros, ustedes querían violar a mi chica, la amordazaron, amarraron, metieron al maletero y la golpearon aunque yo fui claro con el hecho de que debían de tratarla con cuidado.

—No, señor, le prometemos que nunca volverá a pasar esto.

—Edward Cullen NUNCA da segundas oportunidades. Y yo sé que esto nunca volverá a pasar.

—¿Esto quiere decir que nos perdona? ¡O gracias a Dios! Gracias por…

—Nos vemos después en el infierno, caballeros.

PIUM. PIUM.

El silencio seguía después de unos minutos, ¿los había matado?

Al parecer, el tipo me conocía, me consideraba de su propiedad y me protegía, pero ¿quién era él? Sabía su nombre, pero ¿de dónde lo conocía? ¿De dónde conocía al jefe de la mafia?


	3. III

_**Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Ferrell,**_  
_**FFAD.** _

_Twilight no me pertenece, escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

El silencio seguía después de unos minutos, ¿los había matado? Al parecer el tipo me conocía, me consideraba de su propiedad y me protegía, pero ¿quién era él? Sabía su nombre, pero ¿de dónde lo conocía? ¿De dónde conocía al jefe de la mafia?

—Pequeña, no sabes lo mucho que he esperado este momento… ¿Me estás escuchando? Si es así lamento este… espectáculo, mis trabajadores no suelen ser tan rebeldes como estos sacos de bazofia.

—Mmkk.

Me había olvidado por completo de la venda… Ugh, quería ser libre, estar dentro de la biblioteca tomado un chocolate caliente y viendo los asientos vacíos a mi alrededor.

—¿Qué sucede, linda? Te quitaré todo lo que estos estúpidos te pusieron y… todo estará bien, pequeña. —Y así como dijo esto, sentí que el costal en el que me encontraba comenzó a elevarse, pero yo seguía sin ver nada. Gracias, estúpida venda.

—Jmpkkkk. —Dios, estaba jodida, esto era patético, dependía del mafioso que me había secuestrado para ser libre, que ironía.

—Ya, pequeña, todo va a estar bien, tú y yo estamos juntos y todo estará bien. Nunca debimos separarnos, Bella.

¿Bella? Este tipo sabia mi apodo de cariño, me llamaba pequeña, decía que era suya, me protegía y… me secuestró.

Mis pensamientos eran un nudo, me sentía agotada a pesar de haber estado durmiendo todo el día y mis sentimientos eran tantos que… me eché a llorar. Lágrimas caían por la venda y algunas llegaban a mis pálidas mejillas.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Ya, pequeña, todo estará bien. Tranquila, pequeña oveja. Tú y yo nos casaremos en unos meses y seremos felices y tendremos un gato llamado Israel como lo habíamos planeado hace mucho ¿recuerdas? No…, es imposible, aún eras muy pequeña. Yo sé que ahora mismo debes tener muchas dudas en tu mente, pero tranquila… Yo jamás te lastimaría, no a ti, de ninguna manera lo haría, te lo prometo. Supongo que hasta ahora no he dado una buena impresión… Pero tranquila, sé que esto funcionará, sé que tú y yo podremos ser felices juntos, nunca debimos separarnos, amor.

¿Cómo podía liberarme de este encierro?

De pronto, comencé a sentirme mareada. Basadas en mis experiencias, esto solo me daba un resultado, me iba a desmayar.

Me iba a desmayar en las manos de un secuestrador que podía hacerme lo que él quisiese y nadie podía impedirlo.

Bien, siempre supe que Bella Swan no tenía buena suerte pero esto era el colmo… ¿Qué había yo hecho en otra vida para merecer en esta vida esto?

Y perdí el conocimiento.

**EDWARD POV.**

JODER.

Pensé que mi suerte era mala hasta que se me cumplió mi deseo.

Tenía a Isabella Swan en mis brazos y era solo mía y para mí. No tendría que compartirla con nadie, es MÍA.

Esperé años por esto. Pensar que tuve que secuestrarla para estar seguro de que me iba a aceptar… de que iba a aceptar al jefe de la mafia como su esposo.

_*Ring ring*_

Alice… genial.

—Hermanito… ¿Qué tal salió todo?

—Mejor que bien, Duende. Isabella Swan ahora le pertenece a Edward Cullen y si te apresuras, dentro de poco ella será tu cuñada.

—No puedo creer que lo del secuestro funcionara, recuerdo que de pequeños Carlisle nos decía que si queríamos algo lo secuestráramos, pero nunca imaginé que de un modo tan literal funcionaría.

—Pues ves que sí funcionó, aunque casi no resulta y me arrebatan mi tesoro.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Mis empleados de confianza están en México, ocupándose de los que abrieron la boca, así que envié a Mike y a Tyler…

—PERO SÍ SERÁS IDIOTA. Tú sabes que ellos son violadores y todo eso… ¿Qué más paso?

—Intentaron pasarse de listos y no me quedó más remedio que mandarlos al infierno.

—Que no se entere Emmett que intentaron pasarse de listos con su hermanita, porque es capaz hasta de asegurarse que reciban mayor condena en el infierno.

—Y de matarme a mí en el proceso, me culparía a mí por el casi atentado…

—Pero regresando al tema, ¿cómo esta ella?

—Ahora mismo está inconsciente.

—¡¿Inconsciente?! ¿Qué le pasa?

—Tal vez es solo cansancio, no creo que ella sea secuestrada todos los días.

—Deberías de cuidarla más o quedarás viudo antes de casarte.

—Eso ni en broma lo digas, hermanita. A Bella y a mí ni la muerte nos separara.

—Ahora mismo suenas como un psicópata que haría cualquier cosa por amor.

—Soy un psicópata que haría cualquier cosa por amor.

—No lo dudo… Adiós, jefe, tengo que ir a terminar mi misión.

Y así, mi hermana cortó.

¿Qué clase de persona le cuelga a su jefe?

Mi hermanita menor sigue siendo un misterio para mí, tanto como la joven de cabello marrón que reposaba a mi lado.

N/A: soy muy irresponsable, lo se, pero es un poco complicado por la escuela, este mes, actualizare mas dado que estoy de vacaciones. sin mas que decir le agradezco a mi beta Lizzie, sabes que sin ti seria nada. gracia spor la paciencia y todo eso, nos vemos en una semana.


	4. IV

**_Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Ferrell,_**  
_**FFAD.** _

Mi hermanita menor sigue siendo un misterio para mí, tanto como la joven de cabello marrón que reposaba a mi lado.

Delicada, pero fuerte. Femenina, pero no como una puta. Hermosa, pero no vanidosa. Tantas cualidades que me hicieron enamorarme de ella, tanta cualidades que hacen que Isabella Swan sea la mujer perfecta para Edward Cullen.

¿Cómo olvidar cuando nos conocimos? ¿Cómo olvidar tantas noches hablando con ella?

Su único defecto era ser 10 años más joven que yo, pero… bah, ¿a quién le importa eso? La edad nunca ha sido menos para mí. Antes, la primera oportunidad para estar con ella, la dejé pasar. Aún era un crío inocente y pensaba que andar con ella sería un pecado. La segunda vez que la encontré, le hablé por mera curiosidad, para saber si seguía siendo la misma a la que amaba y, para desgracia de mi autocontrol, sí era así, ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Y ahora, años más tarde, vi su nombre y lo supe, Isabella Swan estaba destinada a ser la próxima Sra. Cullen. Solo había un problema ahora, ella no recordaba quién era y lo más seguro es que tuviera miedo de mí.

Un ligero movimiento a mi lado llamó mi atención. Isabella había despertado de su desmayo.

**Bella POV**

—Hey, princesa, sé que estás escuchando, no hace falta que finjas conmigo. Te conozco mejor que nadie, aunque ya hayan pasado varios años y tal vez varias cosas hayan cambiado, sé que tú no. Yo sé que tú aún sigues siendo mi pequeña oveja.

Mierda.

Por un momento pensé que era solo un sueño, que todo estaba bien y en control, pero habiendo despertado de mi letargo y encontrándome en la misma situación solo significaba que sí, Bella Swan fue secuestrada, casi violada y privada de información como de dónde conozco yo a este sujeto. Solo sé una forma de averiguar cómo pasó… recapitulemos:

Veamos… Ayer salí de la fiesta de mi amigo Jacob; alrededor de las 11 de la noche, llegué a mi casa y caí rendida, me dormí unas horas y cuando desperté, 2 tipos me estaban sacando del maletero de un auto y al parecer querían propasarse conmigo. Cuando tuve la oportunidad corrí, pero fui atrapada, golpeada y amarrada de nuevo, cuando volví a despertar me entero que los tipos que me tenían solo eran gatos del jefe de la mafia, Edward Cullen. Presencié la muerte de Mike y James, y mi secuestrador dijo que me conocía hace mucho y que yo era… ¿su oveja?

Perfecto. Estaba segura hasta hace un rato que Jacob me puso alguna droga en mi comida y todo esto era una alucinación, pero viendo las circunstancias…

Esto no es una alucinación. ¿Por qué todo se siente tan real? ¿Por qué me duele donde me golpearon? ¿Por qué las cuerdas me lastiman?

—Lamento que tuvieras que presenciar esto, Bells, supongo que es la primera vez que estás donde hay un asesinato… es un poco traumático al principio, pero descuida, te acostumbrarás, yo lo hice y ahora es sencillo… Tranquila, jamás te haré daño, nunca podría hacer algo contra ti. TANYA, VEN AQUÍ.

¿Quién es Tanya? ¿Por qué la llama? Pero lo que más duda me da es... ¿Por qué confío en él? ¿Por qué no tengo miedo? ¿Por qué… sé que no me lastimaría?

—¡Eddie! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! ¡James! ¡Mike! ¡¿Alguien se ha metido a la casa y los ha asesinado?!

—Por Dios, mujer, cállate ya, no armes tanto drama. He sido yo el que se los cargó. Al parecer estos se querían hacer los listos conmigo y querían propasarse con mi chica. Pero nadie toca nada que le pertenezca a Edward Cullen, no antes, no ahora y no después.

—¿Acaso planeaban hacerme algo Mike y James?

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Tanya?

—Sí, te has enfadado porque planeaban hacerme algo, a mí, a tu chica.

—No, Tanya, tú no eres mi chica, mi chica es mi oveja, mi chica es Isabella, y es solo mía.

Oí que la chica de voz chillona resoplaba molesta. Segundos después un portazo me indicó que había salido enfadada. MUY enfadada… y ¿por mi culpa?

No, tonta, es culpa de Cullen, tú no has hecho nada, tú eres la victima aquí. «Pero se molestó porque él dijo que tú eras suya.» Calla, estúpida conciencia.

Dejé de divagar cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y un par de voces se comenzaran a escuchar.

**Edward POV**

—¡HOLA, HERMANO!

Sabía yo que mi paz no podía perdurar mucho tiempo. Emmett, mi estúpido hermano mayor, ingresó dando un portazo y riendo escandalosamente seguido de mi cuñada (esposa suya), Rosalie Hale.

—¿Por qué te ves tan triste, aniki*? ¿No estás feliz, acaso, de ver a tu hermano después de tanto tiempo?

—Han pasado 3 días, Emmett, y ciertamente no, he tenido otras cosas en que preocuparme.

Apenas terminé de decir esto, Rosalie y Emmett repararon en la chica amarrada a la silla y con los ojos vendados que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación

—¿Quién es ella, Edward? Tú no eres de los que secuestra personas, y menos de las que las llevan a su casa. ¡Hermano, este lugar es sagrado para ti!

—Nada más y nada menos que Isabella Swan, querido hermano mayor, la futura esposa del jefe de la mafia, la futura Sra. Cullen.

—¿Has secuestrado a mi hermanita? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Cómo puedes secuestrarla? ¡Solo es una niña!

—Tiene 20 años, ella es adulta, no puedes seguir viéndola como la veías cuando tenía 5 años, Emmett. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, ella será mi esposa.

—¿Acaso no podías acercarte a ella como una persona normal? ¿No podías conquistarla, proponérselo y luego decirle quién eres? —Ante las idioteces de mi hermano me limité a encogerme de hombros, acuclillarme donde estaba Isabella, y suavemente acariciar su mejilla.

—No, Emmett, yo no podría vivir si ella me rechazara apenas se enterara de quién soy. Y ahora deja de cuestionar mis acciones, tú podrás ser mayor, pero yo soy tu jefe y exijo respeto a mis empleados. No por ser mi hermano recibirás un trato especial, deberías de saberlo.

—¿Serías capaz de asesinar a tu propio hermano? ¿Interpondrías el trabajo ante tu familia?

—No relaciones la familia con el trabajo, Emmett, no lo preguntes, sabes que es así. El trabajo se volvió, de un tiempo a ahora, lo más importante para mí y lo seguirá siendo, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión

—¿Cómo es que mi inocente hermano menor terminó convirtiéndose en un monstruo? ¿Cómo puedes hablar así, sin sentimientos?

—Soy el jefe de la mafia, mi corazón… se volvió de hielo. Tantas muertes terminaron por matarme a mí mismo, yo no puedo permitirme sentimentalismos y lo sabes. Sabes que desde… aquello, yo sería incapaz de mostrar una debilidad, yo estoy encargado de toda la delincuencia organizada, yo soy el mayor peligro que puede tener el gobierno.

—Como sea, tipo del corazón de piedra, tenemos un problema.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Aro Vulturi fue capturado.

—¿Qué?... ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Por quién?

—El Gobierno Griego, lo están torturando para que dé nombres.

—Ese maldito es capaz de soltar los nombres de todos con tal de no tener ni un año de condeso sobre su cabeza.

—Tranquilo, le hemos amenazado.

—¿Le han amenazado? ¿Con qué? Y más importante aún… ¿con autorización de quién?

—Su esposa y sus hijos. Hemos enviado hombres a su casa en Londres y los tienen capturados allí mismo, uno de nuestros infiltrados griegos le ha llevado el mensaje: ''Di un solo nombre y las cabezas de todos los integrantes de tu familia aparecerán en la punta de The Shard.*'' Y sobre la autorización… no contestabas tu celular y era un asunto urgente, no podíamos darnos el lujo de esperar a que el niño bonito contestara.

—Bien, Emmett, sabia elección, tienes razón. He estado un poco ajetreado estos días con los preparativos de la boda y he descuidado mi trabajo.

—Tranquilo, hermano, llevas años enamorado de Bella y es normal que estés estresado cuando su momento se acerca.

—Hey, par de neandertales, estoy aquí, ¿recuerdan?

—Claro que sí, querida cuñada, solo que tú presencia no me es grata.

—Tranquilo, Eddie, tu presencia tampoco me es grata y aun así te tengo que aguantar. Me compadezco de Bella, ella te va a tener que aguantar muchos años más… si es que llegan a casarse, claro está. Por cierto, deberías dejar de comportarte como neandertal y quitarle esas cuerdas o le dejarán marca, y entonces en el día de la ''boda'' ella lucirá unos preciosos moratones en los brazos.

Mierda. ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso?

Rosalie: 1 vs Edward: 0

Acto seguido, me dispuse a quitarle las cuerdas de manos y pies, dejando únicamente la de sus ojos y boca, que enseguida, se quitó ella misma.

**Bella POV **

Gracias, mujer, quienquiera que seas, ya te amo…

Apenas sentí me liberaban las manos, me quité inmediatamente la venda de mis ojos, pero no había algo que me preparara para lo que tenía enfrente, un adonis, un dios griego, la perfección andante estaba frente a mi viéndome con ojos ¿preocupados?

No podía alejar mi mirada de él, era como si un imán me atrajera hasta él. Segundos después un cuchicheo* me sacó de mi ensoñación; en medio de la habitación se encontraban una rubia despampanante y un hombre grande, muy grande y moreno, podemos decir que era como un oso, ambos nos veían a mí y al adonis con admiración, como si no se creyeran lo que veían.

Ellos, al ver que los observaba sonrieron y el gran oso avanzó a zancadas a donde yo me encontraba, segundos después yo me encontraba lejos de esa silla, y lejos del suelo debo decir, entre los brazos de ese moreno gigante.

—¡HERMANITA, NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE TE EXTRAÑÉ! AÑOS SIN VERNOS ¿TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ?

—Emmett, deja de atosigarla, ella era muy pequeña cuando se conocieron, es obvio que no te reconoce.

—Tú cállate, Eddie, a ti no te recuerda porque no te quería, pero a mí sí; después de todo, yo era Teddy, ¿recuerdas?

Con miedo negué lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Yo era pequeña cuando los conocí? ¿Yo conocía a estos sujetos? ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Se enfadaría por no recordarlo? ¿Me haría algo malo?

Las risas del tal Edward me sacaron abruptamente de mis preocupados pensamientos y la preocupación que había en mí, fue cambiando lentamente por un calorcito en mi pecho apenas pude oír su hermosa risa.

—Cállate, Eddie, ella me apreciaba más a mí que a ti, así que calla.

—Está bien, está bien, Teddy, pero baja a mi chica, apenas y puede respirar. Por cierto, necesito que seas mi padrino de bodas y que Rosalie sea una dama de honor.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos para segundos después decir al unísono:

—Será un placer, Eddie.

¿Hablaban sobre su boda? Por lo que oí se iba a casar… y conmigo. ¿Estaban planeando nuestra boba? ¿NUESTRA? Me di un golpe mental por pensar de esa forma… como si yo quisiera casarme con él…

—¡Mira, Eddie! Bella se puso rojita ¡como cuando era niña! Mira que no ha cambiado nada, o ella está pensando cosas sucias o le va a dar fiebre… o se avergonzó por algo…

—Cállate, Teddy, deja a Bella en paz, la harás sentir incómoda.

—Está bien, Eddie… Me voy, Belly-Bells, ten cuidado con Eddie, es un pedófilo declarado desde los 15 años.

Y con eso, el Gran oso salió de la habitación dando una ensordecedora carcajada dejándome con un sonrojo a mí y… ¿con un sonrojo a Edward?

—Y…yo... Sobre lo que él dijo, Bella…

Segundos después, otro portazo se escuchó dejando entrar a nada más y nada menos que…

**Aniki, honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor, pero también se usa para referirse a un superior, lo usan mucho los yakuzas. (Crimen organizado, mafia Japonesa)**

**The Shard, es un rascacielos construido en el distrito de Southwark en Londres, Reino Unido. Es el rascacielos más alto de la Unión Europea.**

**Cuchicheo: Conversación en voz baja o al oído de otra persona para que los demás no se enteren:**

**N/A pues Hola queridos lectores acá tienen el cap, espero les gusten, se aceptan reviews y con ellos criticas y eso. espero les gustara. Gracias a mi betta Lizzie por tenerme tanta paciencia e igual muchas gracias a ustedes 3**


End file.
